Untitled as of now
by Sarah.Heart.Megan
Summary: A Will and Karen fan fic... this is the first one i've ever written, so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Hey Karebear, what ya thinking?" Jack asked as he walked in _Grace Adler Designs_.

"I don't really know Poodle; I guess a lot of things. Stan's been dead for nearly two months, but I still can't move on.

She turned her head; she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Karen, are you crying?"

"No Poodle, now go away," she snapped.

"Kare, it's ok to cry. You need to let your emotions out, don't bottle things up."

"Jack, I'm Karen Walker, I don't do emotions."

"Well, the woman standing in front of me is," he said before pulling her into a hug. She didn't resist, she needed to feel loved.

-----------------

She didn't understand why she was so upset. Stan had never been a good husband to her, and she knew that he was unfaithful. Plus, she had wanted to be free of him for years, but now that the time had come she felt lonely. She longed for the touch of another on her skin; to feel closeness. To be loved for whom she really was, not treated like another of Stan's trophies in his collection.

But where would she find someone who loved her for being her? She knew she was hard to get to know, but she only put barriers up so she wouldn't get hurt if they collapsed.

XXXXXXXXX

Will was at home reading –nude- when he heard a knock on his door. He hurriedly pulled his pants on before rushing to the door.

"Oh honey, you didn't need to get dressed for me." She giggled.

It had taken a while, but he finally liked Karen now. Sure she was a rich, drunk, rude socialite, but he knew underneath it all, she had a huge heart.

When Grace had decided not to have a baby with him, he'd fallen into Karen's open arms. She would listen to him, and just let him talk until he felt better. They had really relied on each other a lot this past year.

"Honey, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Kare, anything. I'm always here for you."

"Ok, don't go getting too sentimental and sappy on me, other wise I'll just leave," she joked before continuing. "Will, I just feel so empty. I'm wandering around the manse, not knowing where I fit in anymore. I feel so alone."

Will felt sad, he had no idea she felt this way; she was too good at hiding her feelings.

"Karen, you fit in perfectly with me, Jack and Grace. As long as you're with us, you will never be alone."

"Thanks Wilma, you always know just what to say." She said, before cuddling up into his body.

Her skin was warm against his. She nestled her head on his shoulder, and looked up into his eyes, before quickly looking away. Will didn't know what to say next… but she broke the silence.

"Will, will you hold me? I need to know someone cares about me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she snuggled in closer. He noted how her hair smelled of apples, and that her skin was soft.

He'd never really noticed before, but she was beautiful. Wait, he couldn't be thinking this, he was gay, he shook the thought from his mind however he must have also shook his body, as Karen looked up.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied. She reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"Honey, would you mind if we stayed like this just a little longer?"

But Will wasn't listening; an explosion had just gone through his body when she kissed him. It felt so right, yet it was so wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

Karen smiled as she awoke, she could feel Will's strong arm still wrapped around her waist.

They must have been asleep like that for a long time, as it was pitch black out side.

She turned her body to his, and snuggled in closer. She loved how he smelt; after shave mixed with men's cologne.

He was still sleeping, so she began to look at him. He had a beautiful face, chocolate brown hair, and oh what a body.

Unconsciously she ran her hand over his stomach.

"Hey Kare," Will murmured as he awoke, "what time is it?"

"I don't know honey, but thank you so much for just holding me. It felt nice." She pecked his lips once more, and a shiver ran down her body. She began to pull away, but Will leaned in and deepened the kiss. Slowly, his tongue ran along her lips before entering her mouth. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so good to be touched.

Just as there tongues started to battle, she felt a stiffening on her thigh, and Will pulled away.

"Honey what's wrong?" she was soft; it came out in a whisper.

"Karen, I don't think we can do this, your upset… I don't think I can take advantage of you."

"Honey, you're not taking advantage of me. I want it to happen."

"But Karen, I'm gay."

"Well if that true, what was that I felt on pressed against my leg?" She replied cheekily, before going in to kiss him. He didn't resist.

There tongues were in all out battle as Will began to unbutton Karen's blouse. He was nervous, so he was having trouble, so he was glad when he heard Karen giggle and say.

"Here honey, let me help you."

She ripped of her blouse before her hands started to travel towards Will. Before he knew it, she had ripped of his shirt.

"Honey, can you manage the pants alone?" she giggled into his mouth.

His hands were shaking as he began to unzip her pants. He was surprised when he managed to push them down her legs, leaving her in a matching bra and thong.

Her body was beautiful; everything was perfect. He must have been looking at her funny, as she said

"Honey, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing... I've just never seen your body before… you're beautiful!"

"Well thank you honey, but stop gawking."

They had hit an awkward spot; they were standing in front of each other in their underwear, not knowing what to do next.

"Honey, come here." She whispered.

Will stepped forward, not knowing what to expect, after all he had only had hetro-sex one other time.

Karen placed her hands on his chest, and began to slowly move them down until her hands slipped under the elastic of his peach bonds.

She took him in her hand –he was bigger than she expected- and began to slowly rub up and down. She felt him begin to stiffen, so she started to speed up, until he was finally erect in her hand.

"Well, hello big boy!" she giggled before pushing his pants to the floor.

Will took this as his cue to finish undressing her. First the bra; he reached behind her back, unclasping it and dropping it to the floor.

And there were her breasts, her most prized possession.

"Honey, stop staring."

He shook his head in an attempt to bring himself out of his daze. It worked.

"Sorry..." he said before she cut him off. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her breasts, and then kissed him.

Her tongue penetrated his lips, and he began to softly massage he breasts. Slowly, as he became more confident, his hands began to explore her body; her hips, her stomach, her buttocks.

She felt her stomach melt as he began to rub her, but it was not what she wanted.

"Stop, I want you to enter me." She said slowly pulling her panties to the floor.

She straddled him and he pushed inside of her. He was much bigger than Stanley and she wasn't ready for him.

"Ow!"

Quickly, he pulled out.

"Karen, did I hurt you?"

"No honey, I'm fine. Please just go back in. I like feeling you inside me. Oh, and please don't be so afraid to hurt me. "

He pushed back inside, this time a little rougher. He could feel her walls start to tighten, she was nearly there. He pulled out, and pushed back in with 6 times the force, it made Karen gasp.

"No, honey, I'm fine." She panted. She was nearly at climax…

He pulled out one more time, this time pushing back in with such force, he actually moved her entire body… but that is all it took; she felt her orgasm over take her body and she groaned into his mouth.

Will, who had been so close to the verge for a while came as soon as he heard her groan.

"Oh honey," she said breathlessly.

He began to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around him.

"No, stay inside me please!"

"Ok Kare, but I need to lie down."

She turned him over (gently as not to break their connection), so he was on his back, and she was lying on top.

They lay there for 20 minutes in silence, regaining their breath. Finally, Karen let him pull out.

"Thank you." She whispered, before getting up and going in search of her panties.

"Karen, where are you going?"

"Back to the manse, hon."

"Why? Grace is living with Leo, and your alone at the manse, we're both lonely. Why don't you stay here the rest of the night?"

"Will, I don't know…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Will grabbed her hand and pulled her into and embrace.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I possibly say no?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since they had woken up in each others arms. It was awkward between them still, so they both subconsciously decided to avoid each other. All was going smoothly until Will decided to pay a visit to Grace.

"Oh, Karen… I thought Grace would be here."

"Sorry honey, she went to lunch with Leo… speaking of lunch, it's my break, and I better go!

"Karen, you don't eat solid foods. Now stop running away from me, we have to talk about this at some stage, and now looks as good as any."

Karen stopped, and turned on her heel. Her first instinct was to get angry at Will, like she always did when she was put in unwanted situations, but she didn't see that working, and she wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

"Will, I don't regret anything that happened, we were both lonely…" her voice trailed off.

"Is that all you think it was? One lonely night of passion… coz it wasn't for me. Being with you felt amazing… and I was kind of hoping you felt the same way."

All she wanted to do was yell 'Of course I do!' and kiss him, but something was stopping her… probably the wall she had built around herself to stay safe. So, instead she just stayed quiet.

The silence felt like it dragged on forever, so Karen was relieved when he finally broke it.

"Karen, I'm sorry, obviously it meant more to me than to you… or I'm over re-acting. Either way, I'm sorry for coming here and making you uncomfortable, I'll just leave." He turned, and was just about at the door, when he heard Karen say, almost in a whisper.

"No, don't go."

He turned, just as Karen ran into his arms; she fitted perfectly.

"Honey, it was amazing for me too," she whispered before leaning up and kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month had gone by, and Karen and Will were seeing each other at least 5 nights a week. They had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret, as they didn't know how their friends would react to two former enemies becoming lovers.

"Kare," Will panted after pulling out, "where do you see this relationship heading?"

"I don't know Will, I guess it's not something I've really given a lot of thought to," she spoke as she rolled over and pecked his lips.

As she did, he pulled her naked body close to him. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, they fell asleep.

-----------------------

Will awoke to find his bed empty. It was strange, Karen never left in the middle of the night. He was worried, maybe something had happened to her, as he was just about to reach for the phone, he heard a noise coming from his bathroom.

He stuck his head through the door, and saw Karen bent over the toilet bowl.

"Karen, what's wrong?"

She was just about to answer, but had to turn back to the bowl, and fill it some more.

Finally, after another 5 minutes of throwing up, she felt better. It had come so quickly, one minute she was admiring Will while he slept, the next she felt sick to her stomach.

"Karen..." but she cut him off.

"I'm alright; it must have been something I ate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah honey, I'm fine now."

---------------------------

Karen entered _Grace Adler Designs_ later that same day, still feeling a little nauseous.

"Hey Kare, how are you?"

"Fine honey and you?"

"Fantastic, I just got hired to design a huge hotel in the city, and in order me for to get any of it done, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh," she said a little hurt, but she listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace was still working on the hotel, so Karen had nothing to do, so she decided to go down and pay Will a little visit.

"Hey Honey, what ya doing?"

"Oh hi Kare, what are you doing here? You never visit me at work."

"Grace is still working on that hotel for Mr. Greenbaxter, and I've got nothing to do… so I thought I'd invite you out to lunch, what do you say?"

"Oh, that would be great, I've got so much to do and it would be great to get away for a while."

-----------------------

Karen took him to a fancy restaurant in the centre of town. They had already ordered and were awaiting their meals.

"So honey, what's new with you?"

"Oh nothing much… I missed you last night."

"That's sweet, I'll come over tonight."

Their meals were served; Will: _Sweet and Sour Duck_ and Karen: _Szechwan Beef. _

They began to eat, when that all too familiar feeling began to rise in Karen's stomach. Before she knew it, she was on her way to the ladies room- Will hot on her tail.

All the women gave him dirty looks as he entered, but he didn't care.

"Karen, you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I must still have food poisoning."

"I don't buy it, it's been 3 days it would have gone by now."

As Karen emerged from the cubicle, Will grabbed her by the hand and pulled her from the restaurant.

--------------------------

"The pharmacy? I don't need any new pills."

"We're not here to get you pills we're here to get a home pregnancy test."

"What? Will no!"

"Yes Karen, you are going to do it, either by me forcing you, or by yourself, your choice."

-----------------

The timer dinged.

"Remember, pink negative, blue positive."

"Yes, yes, honey I've done this before."

As Karen picked up her test, a single tear rolled down her cheek… it was blue.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it mine?" he yelled.

"Who the fuck else's would it be?" she screamed back at him.

"How could you let this happen? Why aren't you on the pill?"

"**ME? **How could **I** let this happen? I don't know if you know this, but I couldn't fall pregnant on my own, your little swimmers did some of the work. **AND** I didn't intentionally fall pregnant; it's just as much of a shock for me as it is for you. I'm sorry I've ruined your life, but I'm going to keep the baby, as it may be my last chance, you don't have to be involved. Oh, and I stopped taking my pill after Stanley died, cause I didn't think I'd start screwing someone straight away." She said before turning and running from the room.

Will followed her; he was a lot faster and caught up to her with ease.

"I'm sorry to snap Karen. It's just a shock. You haven't ruined my life at all. I'm going to be a father, sure not in most conventional way, but none the less."

She turned "You mean your ok with the idea? Cause I don't mind if your not, I don't need your help. I'll be fine on my own."

"Karen, don't be silly, you're not going to go through this alone; I'll be there every step of the way. I'm kind of excited; we're going to be parents." he said as he wiped her tears from her face.

He pulled her in close, and kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss, and soon their tongues were in battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They agreed not to tell their friends until she started to show, and because of her small frame, that wouldn't be until about four months.

After the positive test they went to the doctors for conformation. He told them that she was a healthy one month pregnant.

From that moment, Will hardly ever left Karen alone. Every spare moment her got he was with her, either at _Grace Adler Designs_ or at the manse.

"Will, why are you always here?" Grace asked one day.

"I like to come and visit my best friend, do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, no normally I wouldn't, but you're not visiting me, your visiting Karen. It's like I'm not even in the room."

"Are you saying that I'm not allowed to be friends with Karen?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all, but you and Karen hate each other."

"Well, we've just become closer, haven't we Kare?"

Karen, who was sitting at her desk just nodded. She didn't want to get involved with a fight between the best friends.

"Will, I never see you anymore. I came around last night, but you weren't there, where were you?"

The truth was he was over at the manse making love to Karen, but he couldn't tell her that.

"I was on a date with some guy I met at a bar."

"Ok… hey Will do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"Umm…" he looked at Karen; he didn't want to leave her, but he knew Grace would suspect something if he didn't go.

"Yeah sure, but I think it would be rude if we didn't invite Karen though, I mean she's right there."

"Honey, it's alright. You go have a nice lunch with Grace, I'm fine on my own," to be truthful, she was glad to have a moment on her own.

----------------------

Grace decided that she wouldn't have a chance in hell in getting answers out of Will whilst he was with Karen, so she spent their entire lunch trying to get it out of him.

"Will, I know that your hiding something from me. I thought we didn't lie to each other," she tried for the 100th time.

"Grace! Stop asking, alright, just drop it!" He didn't mean to yell, but it was too late to take it back, so he got up and left the restaurant.

_That's it_; Grace thought to herself_, he is definitely hiding something. _But she decided to stop pressing the matter for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another month passed, and Karen had hit 2 months of pregnancy. She still wasn't showing, but she could feel her stomach tightening.

Will was still spending every waking moment with her, and she knew that Grace was getting extremely annoyed, but as they decided, they weren't going to tell anyone until she had reached 3 months.

"Morning poodle," Karen said as he bounced into _Grace Adler Designs_.

"Hey Karen, take me to your dentist, I feel my teeth are dull and people are laughing at me."

Karen giggled, Jack always made her laugh.

"Sure Poodle, but first lets go to lunch, I'm starving!"

"You? You're hungry? Since when do you even eat solid foods?" Jack asked suspiciously.

----------------------------

Jack had chosen the same restaurant that Karen had taken Will the day they found out she was pregnant.

"I'll have the lobster and a coke please, and what will you have Kare?"

"Oh, um I'll have the chicken please and a water." DAMN! She shouldn't have ordered a drink at all, as Jack gave her a funny look.

"Water? You drink water? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Poodle, she said thinking on her feet, "I had a martini at home."

"That's never stopped you before. I'm serious, what's wrong? Oh my God! Your dying aren't you?"

Karen laughed, Jack always thought the worst. "No Poodle, I'm not dying," she said before sighing, there was no way she could lie to him. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my GAH... your what?"

"Pregnant Jackie."

"I don't understand. How, when, why? How many months are you?"

"I was 2 months last Tuesday."

"Wait, but Stanley's been dead for 3 months, how does that work?"

"Ah Jack, cute as a button, not quite as smart. It's not his."

"What? Whose is it?"

She sighed again; she wasn't quite ready to tell him the full truth.

"I met a man at a bar. We started talking and before I knew it we were in the back of his car having sex."

"Oh Kare, I'm sorry. Does he know?"

"Yes he knows, but he doesn't want anything to do with it," she lied.

"What's his name? I'm going to go talk to him." Karen giggled at the thought of Jack going to rough up some guy.

"Honey, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Can we please just enjoy our lunch?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You what?" Will's voice was louder than he intended it to be.

"I'm sorry homey, I know we agreed, but I just can't lie to Jack. He asked me why I wasn't drinking, I told him a lie, but he didn't believe me, so I told him the truth, well part of the truth… I didn't tell him that it was yours. I thought I'd wait until you'd told Gracie."

"What, why do I have to tell her? You know she's got freakishly string upper body strength."

"Because she's your best friend, and I'm pregnant, remember, you knocked me up?" she joked before kissing him.

"Ok, fine. How about tomorrow before your doctor's appointment?

"Ok honey, I'll tell Jack it's yours at the same time, then I'll met you at my gynos at 2."

XXXXXXXXX

Will was terrified as he entered _Grace Adler Designs_. The normal reaction of a best friend finding out the other was having a baby and was finally happy would be one of happiness, but Grace was far from normal.

"Hey Grace."

"Oh, Will, Karen's not here," her words were bitter and cold.

"Actually, I came to see you."

"Oh," she said "I'm sorry for snapping" she said, barely containing the smile spreading across her face. "What can I do for you?"

"Ok, I have something that I have to tell you," his heart was pounding so fast and hard, he actually thought it might break free from his chest.

"Are you finally going to tell me about the secret you've been keeping for the past 3 months?" Grace asked; intrigued

"Yes Gracie. But before I do, I want you to promise you won't get mad."

"I promise, now tell me."

"Ok," he said, breathing in, "for the last 3 months I've been sleeping with Karen…" he was cut off before he was finished.

"WHOAH! Karen? As in my drunk, drug addicted secretary?"

"Yes"

"But you're fucking gay. You said you couldn't be with me because you liked men. You broke my heart."

"I'm sorry Gracie."

"DON'T call me Gracie. And I wasn't finished. You said you could never be with me because you liked penis, and now you're telling me you're fucking Karen?" I can't believe you."

"Grace, please don't react like this."

"How the fuck do you want me to react?"

"I want you to be happy for me. I thought you were with Leo…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," her tone was threatening. "Will, I want you to get out of my office."

"Ok I will, but I have to finish what I came here to say. I've been sleeping with Karen, and she's pregnant with my child."

Grace's jaw dropped, but Will didn't care; he had already turned to leave. He couldn't believe his best friend was reacting this way.

-------------------

They met at the gynecologist's office at 2, like they agreed.

"Hey honey," she said, kissing him softly, "how did Grace take the news?"

"Let's just say not well, and leave it at that. Now I want to get in there and see our baby."

"Oh honey, I've ruined your relationship with Grace, just because I couldn't keep it in my pants… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I have a beautiful girlfriend and a baby on the way." He kissed her softly, and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Honey, you called me your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I just figured that now that you're pregnant with my child, and everyone knows, I could call you my girlfriend."

"Honey, I'd like that."

"Good, now how did Jack take the news?"

"Well, he was shocked at first, but I know he's happy for us."

As she finished her sentence, their names were called, and they were lead into their room.

"Hello Mrs. Walker," Doctor Papire said.

"It's actually Miss… and it isn't Walker any more, it's back to Delany."

"Ok Miss Delany. How are we today?"

"Good, and very excited. Oh, by the way, this is Will; my boyfriend." She giggled as she called him that.

"Nice to meet you Will," they shook hands. "Now, Miss Delany lets get this started."

Karen lay on the bed, as the Doctor pulled up her shirt and applied some jelly like stuff to her stomach.

"Its cold," Karen laughed, before grabbing Wills hand. They kissed, but broke apart when they heard the doctor.

"Hmmm… that's odd."

"What?"

"I can't find a heart beat?"

"What? Our babies dead? I miscarried? I knew I was too old to have a baby."

"No, Miss Delany, it's not that. You haven't miscarried. I can't find the baby either.

"What?!?" This time it was Will that spoke. "How can you not find the baby? You are a doctor, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry… there is no baby there. You have what's called a false pregnancy."

"What?" Karen and Will said in unison.

"Sometimes the body can trick you, and sometimes the body actually believes it's pregnant. Your body did, so it started pumping out extra hormones." Her voice trailed off, "I'm sorry; I'll leave you alone for a minute."

Will turned to Karen, who had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Will" she whispered.

"Don't you dare be apologise, we both lost someone today."

"But it was my fault, I was never really pregnant."

"It's **NOT** your fault," Will whispered; pulling Karen into a hug. "We went to the doctors; your body even tricked them."

He hugged her tightly and let her cry.


End file.
